


【团兵】无耻之徒

by elsaqiu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaqiu/pseuds/elsaqiu
Summary: “每个人对我来说都是巨人。” 利威尔仰着起脖子，抗拒着埃尔文的包围着他的力量，用眼角瞥着埃尔文。他在微笑，陌生而邪恶，“特别是你，混蛋。”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	1. 屋中对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “每个人对我来说都是巨人。” 利威尔仰着起脖子，抗拒着埃尔文的包围着他的力量，用眼角瞥着埃尔文。  
> 他在微笑，陌生而邪恶，“特别是你，混蛋。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/1855360  
> 来自作者，shoi 原著向翻译，原著19万字，目前49章。  
> 译者社畜，挑章节不定期翻译。翻译，烂，请勿打，轻喷。  
> 和另一位译者合译，该译者已经取得原作者授权，（本章为原作第四章，前三章等合译版本）

来自作者，shoi 原著向翻译，原著19万字，目前49章。  
译者社畜，挑章节不定期翻译。翻译，烂，请勿打，轻喷。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/1855360

圣母教堂的钟声将埃尔文从熟睡中唤醒，当他睁开眼时，他无法理解自己在哪里，以及是怎么到这里的。

房间一片黑暗，西边的窗户透进微弱的光线，希纳墙沉重的阴影投射在在附近的建筑物上。

他的脑袋离开枕头，全然头脚掉了个个，制服下渗出的汗液不舒服得粘在那里。

“哦，”他喃喃着坐了起来。的确，他当时仍穿着制服。衣服大部分都干了，但某些地方仍然冰冷得贴着皮肤。

他坐直起来，很明显正处在起居室的沙发上，双腿蜷缩着把自己卡进沙发里，但至少他脱下了靴子。

墙上的小木钟显示已经六点钟了，这意味着他只睡了四个多小时。无疑他感到十分困乏。他的眼睛沉重到快要陷进头骨里面，脸上的皮肤滚烫而有绷紧着。

他记得那时的奔溃，显示出一种如此幼稚的沮丧和愤怒，甚至他都无法否认利威尔的批评，尽然使他如此动摇。

当然，他知道自己很幸运。是的，埃尔文史密斯是如此幸运。他想要的从来不是食物，不是庇护所，甚至不是所谓的感情，这都不是真的。

然而， 他的父亲总是保持着令人可怕的沉默和挑剔。他的母亲即使是领着微薄的薪水，却给予了他所有的爱，尽管他从不认为自己需要。

他的母亲伊瑟尔·加兰德，一生中的大部分时间都是皇室的侍女，并经常受到女王的宠爱，就像她的小儿子一生中的前十年一样。

直到一段时间之后，埃尔文才了解他的血统到底出了什么问题——假设所谓的血统存在的话。

当时，在他的一位导师的推荐下，加入调查兵团，他们更详细得询问了他的出身。

当伊贡史密斯站出来，承认年轻的埃尔文是他的儿子时，唯一没有受到惊吓的人就是伊瑟尔特，伊瑟尔特似乎一直以她惯常的笃定猜到伊贡的举止就是这样。

埃尔文的父亲在遇见他时对他说的第一句话是：“你就像你那母亲一样优秀，不是吗？”

埃尔文知道他是。他乐于助人，并且充满自信，并且有能力控制他人，直到他实现自己想要的目的，无论是为了自己还是为了自己关心的人而攫取更大利益。

他不知道他的母亲为了迫使埃贡·史密斯承认他这个孽种私生子做了什么，但那确实奏效了，而且他也知道，这是像利威这样的人从未有过的机会，无论为此付出的代价有多少。

他用双手擦着头发，瞥了一眼关上的门。夜晚没有任何声音吵醒他，他认为如果利威尔打破窗户逃脱了，他不可能做到毫无声息。

这家伙要么还在睡觉，要么他真的坐在那里，默默地杵着，等待被告知要做什么。埃尔文非常确信。

他决定暂时将他对此的关注抛到脑后。这里离公共澡堂只有几排房屋，而埃尔文终于打算去清理头发。

如果利威尔设法从现在开始逃跑，那么埃尔文会很乐意将整个对利威尔的训练是他的白费心机。

他抓了些干净衣物，皮带和吊带以及所有东西，然后从沿着咔咔作响的楼梯进入寒冷的早晨。

澡堂的热水和蒸汽使他恢复了活力。他擦洗了两次头发，并顺水提了一个装沙子的桶，装水冲刷了自己的上肢和后背。

等到完成这一套程序，他苍白的皮肤已经被搓红。他将自己淹没在浴池的热水里时，皮肤隐隐刺痛。当他擦干时，在一面镜子里瞥见了自己，和利威尔留在喉咙和胸部上的青紫的瘀伤。

他有些悲惨得觉得，这些伤害可能只是个开始。

到埃尔文开始走回居所的路上，附近的面包店开始把它们的第一块面包放进烤箱，新鲜的面包和糕点发出的浓烈而温暖的气味弥漫在空气中，丝毫不惧希纳墙投下的巨大的阴影。

这次，埃尔文允许自己被此引诱。他提着篮子，里面装满了面包、新鲜黄油、从奶酪店里挑出来的一堆奶酪，登上了公寓的楼梯。

当他进门时，屋子仍保持着一片沉默，他小心翼翼地将篮子放在木头炉子上的小桌子上，静静地站着，将重心保持在脚掌之间，听着屋内的动静。

当他发现一无所获时，沮丧之情也跟着消散了。他可能很愚蠢，将信任交付于一个来自地下的男人。

这个男孩无论从哪方面来看都是个杀手和连环犯罪分子。他心事重重得思考着这个假设的高度可能性，笨手笨脚得跨过起居室。利威尔可能以他的方式，轻松得扭出了窗外。

埃尔文想他应该在离开时去看一眼利威尔。他肯定能从那堵墙上的洞看到。

他微微笑了一下，想到那个画面觉得有点可笑。

当他开锁并打开备用房间的门时，他的脸上还挂着那似笑非笑的表情，仿佛沉静得凝结在他的脸上。

  
利威尔坐在床垫的尽头，双腿交叉，后背笔直，双手合在一起放在腿上。他看上去很烦躁，但保持警惕。

当埃尔文出现在门口时，他给了埃尔文一个充满兴趣的表情。

除了他还在那里的事实之外，关于他的事情似乎已经结束了。

埃尔文低下头。原本他一直戴着的手铐整齐地叠放在大腿旁的床垫上，被碎成了两半。

利威尔问道：“你打算做饭？或者我现在应该起床吗？”

他的语气没有任何怨恨或愤怒的迹象，好像他只是碰巧准确采纳埃尔文几个小时前的提议。

他眨了眨几下眼睛，十分合理得像个猫，而埃尔文则竭力阻止自己想要退后一步的本能。

“是的。” 埃尔文回答道，这就是他所能做的。

利威尔点了点头，就好像他们是昔日老友恰巧在一次晚宴上遇见一般。他毫不费力的站了起来。

埃尔文麻木地走开了。利威尔走进起居区，就好像他来这是很稀松平常的事情。他说：“我认为你住得会比这更好。”

埃尔文关上了门，眨了眨眼。

“这么说吧，”他说，“普通士兵的薪水并不是很可观。”

“显然不是。”利维看了他一眼，然后顺便拿起一篮食物。

过了一会儿，埃尔文问道，“你-，感觉怎么样？”。

利威尔没有看他，坐在桌子上，小到屈膝起双腿就可以完全塞进桌底。如果埃尔文的头脑不是被连续不断的问题歇斯底里得困扰着，他将发现利威尔的娇小是一件很迷人的事情。

所以，他究竟怎么把手铐碎成两半的。 利威尔纤细的手腕周围有丑陋的瘀伤，还有一两处的皮擦破了。

埃尔文的目光固定在利威尔的手腕上，而利威尔则从篮子里拿出半截面包，毫不费力得咬了下去。

“很好，”利威尔平静地咀嚼着，“我不会长期生病。”他吞了下去，“你看起来干净点了。”

埃尔文道：“街尾有个公共澡堂。自昨天以来，我就没有洗澡。我认为最好还是不要闻起来太糟。“

利威尔哼了一声，这似乎是对他的嘲弄，”你大多数情况都闻起来像坨屎”他又狠命得地咬了一口另一条面包。

埃尔文有点无奈地耸了耸肩，“你为什么不离开？”

利威尔平静了下来。

“这本应该不难，” 埃尔文继续说着，直到他走到在桌子边。

利威尔看着他，锐利的眼神藏在他深色的眉下。 “窗户甚至都没有锁。”

他没有正面回答，只是凝视着埃尔文，然后移开视线，又咬了一口面包。

“利威尔，”埃尔文低沉地问道 “为什么不呢？”他突然非常急切得想要知道答案。

“我想，”利威尔说道，声音有些紧绷，“给你个机会，看看你是不是像你说的那么伟大大，还是一坨烂屎。”

当他再次抬头看着埃尔文时，异常得愤怒，就好像埃尔文在毫无意识的情况下又冒犯了他。

“到目前为止，你就是屎，洗一百次澡都去不掉得恶臭。”

“我并不是。”这句话是他在利威尔冲到他面前，能所取得的最大成果。

利威尔的膝盖狠狠得踢向他的腹部，他腹部吃痛，弓了起来，不得不半抓住手边的木椅子保持平衡，木椅子拍在地上发出巨大的声响。

利威尔一手紧紧扼在他抓着椅子的手腕，一手的手掌用力掐在埃尔文的气管上。

“别干蠢事了，”利威尔说。他听起来很镇定，但是眼神里闪着可怕的沮怒火。

“别装了，如果这就是你要做的一切，那么我不仅会离开，我会拿刀割开你，从喉咙到老二，让你哀嚎流血致死是多么的不方便。您不是想成为那种训练士兵的那种人吗？您甚至从未见过他妈的巨人，不是吗？你不能只是……”

突然，他的愤怒的连番咒骂变成一声惊呼。

埃尔文突然抬起膝盖勾利威尔的腿，另一只手抓住了他，将他猛地翻了个身，背对自己。

他的动作如此流畅，以至于他简直不敢相信他真的有本事做到。他一把抓住利威尔的头发，直到利威尔的肩膀撞到他的胸部，他的手臂可以将他牢牢箍住。

“那你呢？”他咆哮着，俯身压在利威尔的肩膀上，抓着利威尔的脑袋向后扯起一个残酷的角度。 “你见过巨人吗？”

“每个人对我来说都是巨人。” 利威尔仰着起脖子，抗拒着埃尔文的包围着他的力量，用眼角瞥着埃尔文。他在微笑，陌生而邪恶，“特别是你，混蛋。”

他抬肘刺入埃尔文的肋骨，埃尔文吃痛放手，向后躲开利威尔的下一次攻击。但是利威尔并没有反击。他脚掌一瞪，又跳上了桌子，像之前一样轻松得蜷在那里，而埃尔文坐在地板上，

他的胸口隐隐作痛。

“别那样了，”利威尔回道。他转身在篮子里翻找一些奶酪。

“别做什么了？”埃尔文低吼着，摇摇晃晃得起身。他厌倦了话中有话，厌倦了被人提醒好像这个话题中有什么是他不知道的，“我究竟做错了什么？”

令人发疯的是，利威尔只是耸耸肩，“我不知道。”

“你不知道吗？”

“我不知道那是什么，但那是错的。”

  
埃尔文懵了，有点发晕，他像做梦一样再次伸出手来，一把抓着利威尔的头发，把他拽到两人之间到没有交谈的空间，把利威尔的脑袋的向后掰，折出一个诡异的角度，俯下身，去撕咬利威尔的下唇，没有嬉戏，掠夺他舌尖逸出的，有点窒息般的气息。

他亲吻了利威尔，感到利威尔在他身下涌动，紧紧地抓住了他刚换过的衬衫。

他感觉到利威尔似乎闯入了他内心深处的某个地方，那是他心中真正恶兽的沉睡之处。

埃尔文将他按在桌子上，直到利威尔的背紧贴着桌边，面包篮子被推到一边。

利威尔的一只手仍抓着他的衣服，另一只手耷拉在脑袋的上方。

这个姿势一定很痛苦，但是当利威尔再次抬起头试图呼吸时，他脸上唯一所剩的表情是一种奇怪而梦幻的困惑，就好像埃尔文刚刚用他完全不理解的语言在和他对话。

他颤抖着，他们俩都是，埃尔文意识到，他该放开利威尔了。

利威尔仍然呆在原地，背靠在桌上，面色泛红，眼神朦胧。

“你必须做的比我不知道的要好，“ 埃尔文惊讶于自己竟然如此平静，“在将来。”

“哦，”利威尔说着，将脑袋转向埃尔文。 “我会努力的，埃尔文。”

“下桌。”埃尔文感到身体泛起一种诡异的轻浮，这让现在的他着实感到有些不适，“去坐到沙发上。”

利威尔滚了下来，像在猫一样蹲在地板上。他站起来，几乎有礼貌地走到沙发边坐下，带着温和得质疑得神情看着埃尔文。

“之前，我已经明确表达过我想说什么了，”埃尔文说，“我不想你死。”

他屏住了呼吸，试图通过在两人间诡异而令人不安的气氛中找回自我。 “如果我找不到说服你配合的方法，他们会希望我亲自杀死您。”

这一次，利威尔似乎没有立马回嘴。他倾了一下头，听着。

“我不想那样做。”埃尔文看着地板，他的胃突然抽搐。 “我不想，这与其它事情都没关系，这不公平。”

“公平？”利威尔轻柔地重复着。

“像我这样的男人可以一时兴起地决定你的生活会发生什么。”

利威尔沉默了一会儿。

“那你是个什么样的人？”他最终问道。

他的眼中有变得凌厉起来，那是奇怪和捕猎者版的好奇心。

但这次，埃尔文在那眼神背后感觉到了别的东西，一种奇特的温柔。

他淡淡得笑了，“我不知道，我想这就是这个小练习的目的所在。我以为自己知道，但是我开始怀疑我对自己的了解不如我想像的那样。”

他希望利威尔能发表某种协议，但男孩只是耸了耸肩，略微靠在沙发的木臂上。

“过来，”他说。埃尔文停了下来，然后走向他，利威尔抬起膝盖，站在沙发上，这使他略微超出了埃尔文的身高。这让埃尔文觉得十分有趣，笑了笑。

利威尔皱起了眉头，一只手伸向埃尔文的喉咙，但没有之前那样快速迅猛。

埃尔文在利威尔的手碰到他之前，就再次抓住了他的手腕，将其拉到一边。

他凑得足够近，以至于能看到利威尔的眼神变软，皱起的眉毛缓缓展开，表情中的奇怪困惑逐渐消散，升腾起一种似乎看上去叫希望的东西。

“这样好多了。”利威尔喃喃地着，挣脱了埃尔文。


	2. 初显身手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你不能指望搞些装置出来就能保护自己，然后假设它们会永远起作用，一劳永逸。然而，意外总会发生，危机总会出现。等巨人真的爬过来了，没什么是安全的，无处可逃。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/1855360  
> 来自作者，shoi 原著向翻译，原著19万字，目前49章。  
> 译者社畜，挑章节不定期翻译。翻译，烂，请勿打，轻喷。  
> 和另一位译者合译，该译者已经取得原作者授权，（本章为原作第五章，前三章等合译版本）

“史密斯同志，你的处境可比你想象的麻烦得多” 拉德梅克说道。他蹲在障碍训练场边缘的一根练习杆上，他的装备整齐地堆放在下面，另一组装备堆放在旁边。埃尔文疲倦得看着他。在到达训练场后不久，他就开始感到缺乏睡眠的影响，“你知道的吧，安布里元帅正在气头上呢。“

“也许吧，” 埃尔文说道，尽管实际上他甚至都没想过这么多。有点令人沮丧的是，当他拖着利威尔去军营时，尤其是早晨的时候，他的同僚们都直愣愣得盯着他们。他费力的将两人在桌子上的举动抛诸脑后。对此，他想起了一个微妙的字眼去控制自己，那就是艾尔文·史密斯，他一遍遍得告诫自己正处于危险的边缘。可以确定的是，当时他被xing冲动所冲昏了头，而现在他沉浸在一种陌生的虚无感中，无论是在这个吻发生时还是结束后，就像有人给这个世界蒙了纱布，消了音。

埃尔文并不是突然注意到利威尔的存在。这个男孩已经成为背景音有一段时间了。在他吃饭，穿衣，洗脸的时候，埃尔文会意识到他的存在。但是奇怪的是，在那个吻之前，他对利威尔的生活细节毫无兴趣。 利威尔也并没有采取任何措施，试图再次吸引埃尔文的注意力。目前为止，他已经足够平静得陪伴埃尔文左右，埃尔文也意识到，至少在任何公开场合，大吵大闹并不是利威尔的行为方式。他平静地走在埃尔文的身边，轻松轻松地跟上他，抬着下巴保持着警觉。

整个事件似乎都有一种梦幻的色彩。 埃尔文想，如果那个裂开的手铐只是一个梦的话，一切都很好理解。显然，男人间的吻奇怪到足以胜任梦的内容。埃尔文当然知道存在这种倾向的人，他希望他们不会受到任何伤害。但是当他发现自己也有这种倾向时，这就另当别论了。利威尔很有吸引力，这是事实，但确切的来说，这种吸引力又很模糊。埃尔文听过许多关于爱情的浪漫故事和歌谣，但没有一个能描述他现在的感受。

沮丧，控制，不确定，不舒服，甚至是愤怒，尽管埃尔文一直保持被动，但他总觉得利威尔在针对他，十分执着且精心策划。对利威尔以礼相待，只让他感觉更加糟糕。对着利威尔大发脾气，似乎能有所缓解，但利威尔对他的控制似乎是如此强烈而坚不可摧。更令人沮丧的是，埃尔文无法指出利威尔有哪个特别的举动可以来佐证这一事实。

当他们到达营房时，拉德梅克首先追上了他，一脸担忧得悄悄告诉他，安布里元帅带盛愤怒悲观得向那些愿意听的人大声宣扬埃尔文的事迹，“埃贡的孩子已经越轨了。” 拉德梅克无奈得笑道：“我敢打赌，你父亲得要搞别的私生子了，如果他还没有的话。”

乔纳斯·拉德梅克和埃尔文在同一个见习组中服役，虽然他比埃尔文小一岁，但自那以后他们一直保持着友善的关系，尽管拉德梅克似乎从本质上理解了埃尔文是一个相当孤独的生物，因此他并不做打算发展任何所谓的友情。毕业后，他进入了训导员的行列，这意味着他不得不要花费几个小时在障碍赛道上吼着新人，然后在下午的剩余时间，躲到一个办公室里小睡一阵或打牌或打一会儿牌，诸如此类。埃尔文并没有因为他懒懒散散的日程而讨厌他。宪兵团几乎没有任何要求指出，组织里的人需要真得带着这些装备去行动。  
“我现在随时都会收到传票。”埃尔文叹了口气，“甚至团长似乎都觉得我疯了。”  
“你没疯？”拉德梅克说，扬了扬眉毛。 “我知道你向来有点野心勃勃，但我一直以为你只是有点，怎么说呢？”他耸了耸肩，“充分利用自己的魅力，努力向上爬，但不是拿一些街上的垃圾塞进组织，以证明自己的实力 。”  
埃尔文暂时没有答复，他望着整个训练场，望着站在中央那模拟巨人下方的娇小身影。哈姆林上尉翻出来的训练兵制服很适合利威尔，乍看之下他和任何普通的年轻士兵没有任何差别。当埃尔文和拉德梅克走到训练场时，利威尔一言不发地走开了，紧接着从一个地方走到另一个地方，从塔楼到塔楼，从杆子到杆子，严肃得凝视着这一切。  
“他在做什么？”拉德梅克问道，双手撑在他坐着的杆子上。  
“在探地形吧，”埃尔文瞥了他一眼，“就像你在马术障碍赛中，你得牵着马熟悉一下地形。”  
拉德梅克笑了，“我想他应该骑着马看场地，这样看起来高一点。真怀疑他到底有多强。说真的，史密斯同志，你这是什么意思？ 安布里甚至都不知道您要干什么。”

“某些事情需要改变，”埃尔文缓慢地答道。 “为什么从来没有碰过立体机动装置的人，都能轻松得爬上墙，而有两名训练有素的军官会从那堵墙上摔下来？他怎么做到的？他指出我们的士兵训练不当。老实说，很长一段时间，我都有类似的感觉。所有的这些，“ 他用手指了指训练场，”是在教我们如何防御巨人，但是我们大多数人甚至从未见过它，当然….”  
“ 理论和实践是两码事。”拉德梅克接了他的话，摇了摇头。“这不明摆着的？那你在期望什么？史密斯，培养宪兵并不是为了让他们去与巨人作战，那毫无意义。巨人无法攻破墙壁，他们也无法跨越。我是说，做好完全准备并不坏，但是我们要怎么做？你认为上层会着手将调查兵团送到墙外，拿些小型巨人练手？这些家伙都没办法保护一个指挥官的性命，更别提哪个能冲出去砍巨人。”  
“我听说格雷斯大学的某个人对巨人实验有一些想法。” 埃尔文一脸渴求得对着拉德梅克，和他因惊讶张开的大嘴，“我认为几个月前，她的提议有些可行。”  
“因为她疯了，”拉德梅克喊道。 “靠奖学金的中产阶级孤儿提出来的荒唐决定，说什么宪兵应该部署在墙上，并配备重型网罩，这是什么东西？还在网罩上撞上带绳索的长矛枪？巨人的荷尔蒙又是什么玩意儿？我都听说大学理事会要她作为异端来审判！”  
埃尔文耸了耸肩，不予置否，“我只是阐述我听到的内容。无论如何，这只是一个附带的想法。我的意思是，如果有更好的方法来对付巨人，我想我可以找到它。我认为利威尔是采用新战斗方式的绝佳人选，因此打算指导他，他的加入将和我的一样有价值。”他确实如此感觉，尽管有些紧张，胃里紧绷的感觉一直存在。无论如何，他确实相信利威尔有那样的能力。  
“对一个人充满信心。”拉德梅克再次看向田野，“尤其是像他这样的人。”  
利威尔再次走近他们，走了很长一段路。  
埃尔文说：“如果他信错了我，损失可比我的惨重多了。”这个事实就连他自己都讨厌承认，“我想给他一个机会。”  
“呵，你是说给他脖子上拴上铰绳吗？”拉德梅克喃喃道，从杆子上跳了下来。  
“利威尔，” 拉德梅克喊道， “你怎么看？”  
利威尔走近时瞥了他一眼，拍了拍手上灰尘。他说：“训练用的墙体很小，实物不应该更高吗？”“可能吧，”拉德梅克愉快地答应。 “ 这些玩意儿，用来应付上级检查和面子工程，已经足够了，你现在想带上立体机动装置，试试看怎么保持平衡吗？”  
“还没到时候”利威尔看向埃尔文， “我想看看我徒手能跑多远。”  
“你能得跑多远？”拉德梅克问道。但埃尔文已经知道利威尔的意思了。  
利威尔没有等待他们中的任何一个说些什么。他回到拉德梅克刚刚跳下的木桩子下，原地起跳，抓住杆子，一个后空翻，就毫不费力地让自己蹲在了上面。他站起来，快步走着，一只脚接另一只脚，跑着横杆的尽头，猛的一跳，他双手就抓住了墙的边缘，双脚一蹬就翻了上去。他栖息在墙顶的边缘，朝着目标物一个俯冲，就清除了训练墙上的障碍物，然后像猫一样着陆在墙的另一端，只稍稍停顿了下，控制了一下平衡，然后又跑了起来。  
“上帝啊！”拉德梅克喃喃自语，一脸倾佩： “他在哪里学的这些？”  
埃尔文没有回答，看着利威尔。无论何时望去，他都面无表情，这种冷静淡漠与他正在剧烈活动的肢体相去甚远。利威尔奔跑，跳跃并翻过专为训练有素的士兵设计的障碍物，这些似乎预示着他如果带上立体机动战士，将成为一个怎样的人间兵器。他快速穿梭了几次，更多的时候差点摔下来。他不停纠正自己的动作，顽强得向前冲刺，躲避障碍物的转身幅度越来越小。  
拉德梅克显然也无法移开视线，：“他要去对付模拟巨人了”。埃尔文突然焦虑了起来，从平台到模拟巨人通常设置了一段很长的距离，用以留给训练兵足够的缓冲时间去使用绳索，但实战中或许并不是如此。  
利威尔没有慢下来，他到达平台的边缘，跃起，但没来及抓向巨人的手臂。  
“糟糕！”埃尔文屏住呼吸。利威尔从六七米高的地方摔进了沙坑，背和屁股着地，紧接着滚了了几圈，不太稳地蹲在模拟巨人的脚下。片刻后，他抬头看着他们，“现在试试带装置把。”  
事实证明，带上装置的他束手束脚，尽管也不是很困扰。他认为这这装置更多的是负担而不是帮助。他抱怨道：“真他妈的拘束”，然后再次站在了训练墙上，皮带勒进了他的腿，“如果没有这些该死的保护装置，就什么都做不了吗？”  
“我想也不是，”埃尔文在墙下回道。这次利威尔的步伐较慢，他坚持认为不需要时间去适应如何用皮带保持平衡，他对自己的判断或多或少是正确的。埃尔文和他一起走着，试图不去设想，他是在溜马看场地，“大多数时候，士兵们确实不怎么用这些东西。”  
“我敢打赌，调查兵团不同意你的看法，”利威尔说，皱着眉头整理着裤子，将双腿从里面伸出来，“我真的不知道怎么巨人动的。”  
“您必须信任装置”，埃尔文说。 “并且承认它们起码保证你不会摔下来。”  
“我还是会摔下来。”利威尔反驳道。  
“不，如果你在正确的时间点发射绳索，就能确挂在目标物上。”  
利威尔哼了一声，“立体机动装置永远都可靠吗？它不会坏吗？不会失火吗？瓦斯不会用完吗？没有设么东西总是可靠的。”  
埃尔文微微一笑，“那墙呢，至少我们可以相信它能抵御巨人吧。”  
“不，”利威尔说，“让我我告诉你原因。”  
他跳到埃尔文的面前直起身，拍了拍他刚才活动的墙面，“你认为我是通过技巧和运气才爬上希纳墙的吗？”  
“不是吗？我是这么认为的”埃尔文似乎有点固执得说道，脸上也浮现了一丝尴尬的红晕。  
利威尔再次拍了拍墙， “你们相信的希纳墙，根本不是完美的。他指了指，壁上有一个微小的凹槽，墙粉弄白了利威尔的靴子。 “然后这里。”他又指了指另一处石头上的细小裂纹，足够宽到以让手指卡在里面。他抬头看着埃尔文，“仔细看看这个墙面吧。”  
埃尔文皱了皱眉，“我以为墙体早就风化了，但...”  
“不只这些，你们这些懒惰的笨蛋隔着这么远，几乎什么都看不见。凑近看看墙上到处都是沟，孔和裂缝。我从屋顶起跑，之所以能爬上希纳墙，并不是因为我知道一些特别的技巧，只是因为我不害怕摔下来。任何人有点儿种，都可以做到。”  
埃尔文感到一阵寒颤，“任何人？”  
利威尔耸了耸肩，“任何稍微有点平衡感的人。”  
利威尔述说的真相渐渐成为背景音，埃尔文想起希纳墙上巡逻的宪兵士兵，但他们和驻扎军团一样在墙头溜达，完全确信巨人不可能闯进人类城市。他们爬上爬下城墙的时候，肯定盯着墙面有一阵子。宪兵通常在希纳墙活动，而训练兵则在罗塞和玛丽亚训练，埃尔文怀疑那些墙面上也应该有明显的风化迹象。  
“我以为至少有些人知道。”他喃喃道。  
利威尔说：“我完全不觉得。”  
“他们应该知道，”埃尔文有点生气。令人惊讶的是，利威尔没有反驳，微微点了点，“但是他们还是熟视无睹，这就是为什么我不信任他们做出来的狗屎装备。他们发明一些玩意儿来保护自己，然后假设它们会永远起作用。然而，意外总会发生，危机总会出现。等巨人真的爬过来了，没什么是安全的，无处可逃。”  
埃尔文移开了视线。拉德梅克刚刚受到了上级的传召，离开了军营。只剩下他们两人。  
“相信你自己吧，”他最后说道，“即使摔下来也还不是能爬起来？即使第一次不成功，那就再来一次，我就是这么做到的。”  
利威尔歪了歪脑蛋“你认为呢？难道你不像他们一样吗？”  
埃尔文敏锐地看着他，“像谁？”  
“一个软弱的混球，一个认为不付诸努力就能确保一切无虞的混球？”利威尔话中带刺，苍白的眼睛眯得更紧，又恢复了狩猎者的模样。 埃尔文努力控制了一下自己快要失控的怒火。  
“但至少，我有对你很努力。”他硬巴巴得说道，“还是您有异议？”  
利威尔哼了一声，“我当然有。”  
“那么，埃莉，你认为努力是什么？”埃尔文反驳道，故意强调了下那个可能是利威尔本名的字眼。利威尔瞬间僵硬了，眼神中透出真正恨意。  
“你真可悲，混蛋。”他冷淡的声音根本不符合他脸上狰狞的表情。“ 你明明有一点筹码，却不去下注。”他伸开双手，立体机动装置叮当作响 。“恭喜你，捏着我的命，可以随时用我最痛恨的名字叫我，只要你高兴。你与你讨厌的所有其他混蛋没什么两样。你和安布里那混球之间的唯一区别是，至少他会为某些人因我而死感到愤怒。  
埃尔文张嘴却无言以对。他感到内心不适，甚至泛起恶心。  
“利威尔，”他有些沙哑。 “对不起。”  
利威尔明显退缩了一下，嘴巴和眼睛周围的紧绷的肌肉松开了。埃尔文冲动得想要伸出手去抚摸那柔软的黑发，但男孩肩膀紧绷得就像街角斗犬狗裸露的牙齿一样明显。  
“我是认真的，”他说，“对不起。我不想对你残忍。”  
“我不在乎你是否残忍，” 利威尔喃喃道，移开了视线，“那不是重点。”  
“ 你不明白残忍是什么意思，”埃尔文温柔地说道。  
利威尔摇了摇头，他的目光仍避着埃尔文。  
埃尔文继续道，“行吧，没关系，看来我得需要自己考虑一下了。”  
“别只是想想，”利威尔说，瞥了一眼他，“去做就对了。”  
埃尔文微微一笑，话没来得及说什么就瞥见角落里窜出来的人影， 拉德梅克从训练场边疯狂地向他打手势。 “你要么赶紧离开这里，要么就得准备吃些苦头了，”  
“等一下，”埃尔文对利威尔说，“我马上就回来。”  
当埃尔文走近拉德梅克时，他的眼神有些凌乱， “你父亲在这里，他想见你。”


	3. 与父之争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利威尔给人的印象就是，只要知道有人站在他身后，他就能无所畏惧地面对世界上的任何的恐惧。 如果有一个人引导他，保护他，就可勇往直前。 但是如果这个人不存在话，他或许就没有这种机会了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/1855360  
> 来自作者，shoi 原著向翻译，原著19万字，目前49章。  
> 译者社畜，挑章节不定期翻译。翻译，烂，请勿打，轻喷。  
> 和另一位译者合译，该译者已经取得原作者授权，（本章为原作第六章，前三章等合译版本）

在利威尔赶上他之前，埃尔文已经步入营房最东端的过道。 当他数着步子向前迈时，他能听到靴子磕在石头上嗒嗒的声响。 有一瞬间，埃尔文想让利威尔回去等他，等他被斥责，甚至是被逐出家族，但他没有。 其他士兵正四处奔走，各自营生。而埃尔文对假装忙碌毫无兴致，尤其很快他又要和父亲撕破脸，事情还不知要发展成怎么样。他冷眼瞧着，对于自己仿佛置身事外的样子感到十分新奇。  
那不是恐惧。他的母亲伊瑟尔特一次又一次告诉他，他从出生起就不怎么感到恐惧的存在。当他还是个孩子的时候，他就攀上了王宫的塔楼，把任何在花园里发现的奇怪的昆虫塞进嘴里。在他只有六岁的时候，他就骑上了御厨那匹忠心耿耿的挽马，那匹马整整比他高了八个头。埃尔文很少害怕，即使有那么很少的几次，他都冷静认真的处理了。  
埃尔文也很少焦虑，尽管焦虑似乎和紧张很雷同。他听着利威尔迈出的坚定步伐，在一片静默中，全套立体机动装置随着他的行进，发出令人熟悉的叮铛声响，埃尔文的脑海里不由得浮出一头忠诚的野兽的形象。这个男孩之前曾有几次对他大发脾气，但是当埃尔文陷于悲惨境地的时候，他始终转过头来追随着他。  
“利威尔，”埃尔文说着，感觉到利威尔的注意力落在他身上。  
“无论发生什么，您都没有义务回答我以外任何人的问题。明白吗？”  
“当然。”利威尔回答道。尽管他为了跟上埃尔文，小跑了一阵，但声音没有因此产生丝毫起伏。埃尔文侧过身，瞥了利威尔一眼。利威尔也回看了他的一眼。利威尔深色的眉宇皱在一起，一脸介于专注和担忧之间的神情。  
“很好。”当埃尔文回了他这两个字时，他突然明白了自己的情绪，是愤怒。  
埃尔文眼神坚定得望着前方。  
他父亲埃贡怎么敢来这里，当着整个军队的面，挂他面子。他没有权利。  
他转过回廊的角落，来到公共会议室。埃贡面朝入口站着，身型高大，面色苍白，身着精致的衣服，正与另一个背对门的男人短暂而安静得交谈着，一脸的冷酷得愤怒着。在埃尔文出现的瞬间，埃贡立马中断了谈话，目光如蛇般盯着他儿子。  
“看来，”他平静得说道， “司令告诉我的是真的。”  
“我向你道歉，史密斯中尉。”另一个男人转过身来，带着淡淡歉意得微笑着，“我并不是有意要找你麻烦，才去通知史密斯大人这件事的。”  
埃尔文努力克制自己保持冷静。这个男人的顶着像鸡蛋光滑的脑袋，深深的纹路爬上眼睛和嘴角，整齐的胡须随着年龄的增长而变白。  
“皮克西斯司令，”他准确得打了招呼。自入伍以来，埃尔文只遇到过几次驻军要塞的任务，但几乎每个人都知道皮克西斯，他的身影几乎遍及每个地区，无所不在。他和三教九流都有来往，并且据说对所有人都一视同仁。大多数人认为他很古怪，但哈姆林团长一直以来却对他评价颇高，且十分尊敬这位领导。而就埃尔文而言，哈姆林团长的观点比他同龄人的更为重要。当然，皮克西斯肯定认识埃贡史密斯。埃贡是军队的发言人和金主，并且与任何身居要职的官员们都保持着密切联系。但埃尔文相当确定，介于自己的最近的活动，皮克西斯司令估计也对此也有保留意见。埃尔文从他身后传了微弱的轻哼，就好像利威尔已经读懂了他的想法，坐等一出好戏。  
“放轻松，” 皮克西斯挥了挥手， “我只是跟着埃贡来的，话说到一半的时候，他打算过来找你。”他略略点了点头，目光从埃尔文身边掠过。 “啊，你好。你应该就是话题中心的男人了。”  
埃尔文的身后没有任何回应，他也没有回头去看利威尔的反应。埃贡仍在盯着他。  
“埃尔文，我想你最好解释一下。” 埃贡开口道，“除非你有及其充分的理由，不然这，这……”他抬起手微微指了指利威尔的方向“我知道你是个聪明人，所以这背后一定是个非常令人印象深刻且有趣的故事。”  
“父亲，我认为正如你所说的。”埃尔文依旧盯着埃贡。  
“你认为？”埃贡寡淡一笑，嘴裂得就好像两片锋利的刀子，“我不管你'认为'史密斯家族由什么样的人组成，但绝对不是说书的，也不是异端构成的。”  
“异端？”埃尔文可以听到自己的语气中那种近乎疯狂的冷静，以及溢于言表的傲慢。埃贡脸色大变，埃尔文知道这是他父亲快要暴怒前的征兆，“对不起，我不确定我是否理解您的话。”  
事实证明，埃贡发火了，虽不明显，但肉眼可见。 “你是在嘲笑我吗？”他责问着向前逼近。 “你以为你还在青少年的叛逆期？看在上帝的份上，你犯毛病了要为这种人负责？全然违背军事法庭和社会舆论？”  
“父亲，您自己都说审判是对司法的嘲弄。”埃尔文说，“我相当同意这一点。”  
“你同意个屁！” 埃贡停下来吸了口气，努力控制了自己的音量，“你在扭曲我的话。”  
“不。”埃尔文微微摇了摇头，仍对视着他的父亲，“您认为他应该得到公正的审判。而这就是我认为的公平。”  
“你不是法律！”埃贡吼道，他的声音突然提高八度。附近有几个呆头呆脑的长官，见机开溜，决定去训练场看看有什么有意思的事情。埃尔文后退了一步，发现自己与一动不动的利威尔并肩站着。  
埃贡猛冲了过去。埃尔文还没有反应过来，他就一把抓住了利威尔的下巴，将他向前托了一截，拽着他的脑袋，掰成一个扭曲的角度。利威尔身上的立体机动装置叮当作响，微弱得哼了一声。举起双手企图护住自己的脖子，然后又无奈地放下。他睁大了双眼，但仍然很安静，非常得安静。  
“埃尔文，你难道看不出来他是个异端？”埃贡说着，粗鲁得晃着利威尔，“看看他！难道不明显吗？”  
“父亲。” 埃尔文叫到。埃贡又猛得拽了一下，将利威尔转过身来面对埃尔文。他的手指残忍得掐进利威尔的下巴和喉咙，但利威尔仍然没有采取任何反抗，尽管埃尔文可以看到他眼中的愤怒，和微张的鼻翼。  
“看着他，” 埃贡嫌弃得重申道， “他看起来像是一个行为得体，让上帝敬畏的人吗？他是一个被神抛弃的异端！游荡在墙外的异端！破坏墙的异端！”  
埃尔文知道这些称谓和它们背后的含义。所有人都知道。无论是在他们所在秩序的社会，在墙内的这片净土，还是在上帝所惠之处，总有这么些离经叛道的人。传说，他们是在墙壁建成后的几年间，从废弃世界的某个地方来到这里，带着邪恶的魔法和违背上帝的传统，带来了疾病和堕落的灵魂。大多数的异端居住在墙内密密麻麻的小社区中，但经常被迫隔离到墙角下，以避免与普通人混在一起。据说，他们最初来自遥远且不可想象的其他文明，旅居墙外，拒绝上帝施予人们的恩赐和墙的保护。但随着最近几十年，壁教对于文明社会的话语权的掌控，迫使他们不得不保持沉默。除此之外，埃尔文对他们没有任何概念，似乎他只需要知道，异端与他们不同，文明社会要尽可能得远离他们。

埃贡重复道：“一个异端”，瞥了一眼皮克西斯。皮克西斯对此一脸漠不关心的样子。此时，无论是解释，还是从埃贡自以为是的指责和控制中，将利威尔救出来，一切都是无济于事。  
他再次望向利威尔的眼睛，他的整个脸色苍白，鼻子用力得呼着气，被埃贡紧紧掐住的皮肤犯了红。他的表情里是有恳求，更有愤怒和排斥，但没有一丝为了寻求理解和获救的挣扎。  
埃尔文认为他能读懂利威尔的表情。  
他又听到了利威尔的话，“你没有努力！”。这句话在他心里回荡了一日半载，但这次，更添了一份愤怒和伤害，“但是尝试去做啊！至少在你那愚蠢而又简单的生命里尝试一次。不要辜负机会，不要辜负我！“  
埃尔文冷静得握住了埃贡的手腕，用力将扳动到一边。他的父亲发出了他从未听过的声音，痛苦而又震惊，他怀疑自己可能未来也听不会有机会听到了。  
“利威尔，”埃尔文说，“过来站到我身后，麻烦你了。”  
利威尔缓缓低下头，头也不回得从埃贡身边走开。埃贡狠狠得盯着他，埃尔文仍抓住他的胳膊不放。他父亲的脸色因愤怒和不可置信而扭曲，瞥了一眼皮克西斯司令。  
司令置身事外的站着，若有所思得看着他们。  
“你怎么敢！”埃贡开始了责难。但是埃尔文扬起了声音，话语中的镇定盖过了他父亲的抗议。  
“不，”他说，“父亲，我知道您对我所做的这一选择感到沮丧。我从不怀疑这一点。如果您愿意，我们可以私下以一种更文明的方式来讨论这件事的细节。但是，目前，我个人对利威尔负有责任。他的不法行为也是我的责任，这就是为什么我保证……，”他的嗓音更加重了几分，虽没有更响，但变得更有穿透力，“如果他让我失望，我将亲手结束他的生命。所以，你不可以碰他。”  
说完，他松开了手。  
埃贡跌跌撞撞向后退了几步，短暂得失去了平衡。他试图用自己的方式挽回颜面和权威。埃尔文冷冷得看着他，这是他生命中第一次的反抗，如此有趣。他只有二十五岁，但比他父亲高了几英寸，身材也更加强壮。  
他转过身，对皮克西斯诚恳地微笑道：“司令，您无需道歉。情况完全可以控制。”  
皮克西斯点了点头，好像这场闹剧只是一场简短的哲学讨论。  
“很明显，”他说，然后再次看着利威尔。 “是吧，Levi？还是应该叫你‘Rivaille‘？”  
“是的，司令。”利威尔回答道，并没有否认什么。  
皮克西斯笑了笑，然后他用埃尔文以前从未通过过的语言说了些什么，有些音节卷舌，有些音节有颚音，虽然古怪但又极其优雅。埃尔文看了看利威尔，他的嘴因惊讶而张着。过了一会儿，他抬起头回答了几个听上去很近似的单词。皮克西斯再次点点头，他的问题显然得到了回答。  
“好吧，可以了。”他说，“有人告诉我，你们两将在本周末向我们展示团队合作的成果？”  
“是的，司令。”埃尔文说，“ 利威尔对于如何更好地使用装备和分配训练时间有很多好的建议。”  
“他能提出好的建议？” 皮克西斯听起来很高兴，“我很高兴知道这一点。很久以来，都没人尝试去改变现状了。史密斯同志，你没有偶然考虑调任到调查兵团？有考虑过吗？在我看来，那群可怜的混蛋比任何人都需要新的主意。”  
“荒谬。”埃贡打断道，他的声音有些刺耳，但更多的是有些沮丧和不确定。 “绝对荒谬。整个训练都是在浪费时间和资源，事实上是浪费我自己的钱。”埃贡似乎火气又大了起来，重新瞪起了埃尔文。  
“你母亲是一个正派的女人。”他说，“即使她出身卑微，她也会对你的行为感到羞耻。我为你感到羞愧，我无话可说。”他再次站起来，“从今天起，我不管了，你不再是我的儿子，我从一开始就不应该考虑承认你。我将不再对您的出格的行为负责，也不会因你的堕落感到尴尬。”  
在埃尔文发出回应之前，利威尔突然开口了。  
“你知道什么叫尴尬？”他说。 “一个明显不认为通奸是错的人，去评判什么是他妈的礼义廉耻。”  
“他说得没错。”埃尔文附和道“尽管您出生高贵，我不确定您是否可以对此类事情妄自判断。”  
埃贡突然如鲠在喉，眼底浮现苍白的神情，嘴角由于脸上的紧张龇向两边。他有点疯狂得看着皮克西斯，然后转过身，猛得离开。门外闲逛的宪兵，被迫在他离开时让出一条道。  
埃尔文有点头昏眼花，“看来事情就这样了”。他并朝皮克西斯点了点头，“对不起，司令，让您看到这些。我没有，那个的打算，那个，嗯，调查兵团。“他微弱地笑了笑。  
“我想埃贡也没有。”皮克西斯说着，将他将拇指塞进了制服的皮带里，凝视着埃贡离开走的方向。 “可惜了。无论你做得如何，他可能都会投票赞成杀了利威尔。当然，他作为金主，完全有权这么做。”  
利威尔哼了一声，完全没有为这种可能性所动，“无论我是生是死，都不会改变他是个可怜虫的事实。”  
“他无权决定你的生死，至少他先拿我没办法。”埃尔文回到，他感到有点失落，“但我希望他不要求我改姓氏，那样会很麻烦。”  
“姓史密斯很普通，”皮克西斯着站直身子，瞥了一眼穿进回廊的阳光，“啊，已经是中午了，我该走了。”他侧了侧身，向利威尔伸出手，利威尔握了握。“我很期待听到你的想法。让我知道你是否需要任何东西。”  
埃尔文说：“当然，司令，感谢您的信任。”  
“我不时地喜欢赌博。”皮克西斯对他笑了笑，迈步离开，并在埃尔文耳边补了句“祝你好运。”  
***  
“他对你说了什么？” 埃尔文犹豫得问道。  
在埃尔文和他父亲脱离关系后，他们立刻回到了公寓。埃尔文显然已经无心继续工作，利威尔同样也是。他靠在客厅沙发背上，肩耷拉着，不知所措。他寻着埃尔文的声音抬起了头，下巴和上喉咙上扎眼的掐痕正在凝成淤青。  
“他问我的家族是什么样。”他停了下来。 “有不同类型的……我们。”  
埃尔文犹豫了一下，坐到了沙发的另一端，看着他。 利威尔移开了视线，手握着在沙发靠背的边缘。  
“你告诉他什么？”  
“ Ashkenazim。”利威尔的目光注视着窗户，还有那堵墙。 “这是我们对自己的称呼，我们曾经住在希纳墙另一侧的北角。”  
“你是来自墙另一边的人。”  
“是的。”  
“你爬过了墙？”  
利威尔瞥了他一眼，令埃尔文惊讶的是，他露出了一点真诚的微笑。  
他说：“我想，你认一定认为我非常了不起，没有墙能阻止我。”  
埃尔文笑了笑。 “是的，我确实这么认为。”  
利威尔摇了摇头，“我没有爬，我走了一阵，然后潜伏在希纳墙那里的渡船，偷渡进来的。”  
埃尔文问道，“那你为什么离开家乡？”  
利威尔沉默了片刻，他的目光再次移向窗户。  
“那里发生了一场瘟疫。”他最后开口了，手托着下巴，肘搁在膝盖上。 “我不知道我当时几岁，大约刚学会走路。大家都病了，我痊愈了，但是我的父母和姐姐没有，其他大多数人也没有，而其他人则搬走了。最终，军方决定烧毁这个村庄，以防止疾病蔓延到其他地方。”  
他耸了耸肩膀，“我跑了，因为我不想死。”  
埃尔文向后靠在沙发上，看着他。他想要抚摸他，并不想像曾经那般带着私心得，穿过他冰冷的外表，给他一些安慰，告诉他这所有的一切都没有白费。也许，利威尔不会拒绝他因为孤独而渴望交往的那部分灵魂，即使他埃尔文只是一个人，一个知道利威尔是谁，是什么，并接受他的人。利威尔给人的印象就是，只要知道有人站在他身后，他就能无所畏惧地面对世界上的任何的恐惧。 如果有一个人引导他，保护他，就可勇往直前。 但是如果这个人不存在话，他或许就没有这种机会了。  
他挪了挪，直到肩膀撞到男孩的膝盖。他伸出手，握住了利威尔的一只悬着的手。  
“我不是……什么都知道。”他慢慢地说， “关于你，你的家乡，甚至是你的感受，但我想了解。”  
利威尔低头看着他们的手叠在一起，然后他微微地点了点头。  
“我明白，”他平淡地说，“如果今天我不明白你打算出手的话，那么我早扭断他的胳膊了，不管付出什么代价。”他声音中那种镇定的恶意几乎使埃尔文抖了一下，但也并非对此感到不适。  
“确实如此。”埃尔文明白利威尔的妥协。  
“那么好，” 利威尔放开了他的手，但没有完全抽走。这次他低头看着埃尔文，似乎有些困惑，“你为什么说‘如果他让我失望'？”  
埃尔文皱了皱眉。 “什么时候？”  
“你说如果我让你失望了，你将亲手结束我的生命。” 利威尔再次给了他那种神情，那种似乎在寻求答案的神情， “你说的不是他们，他们那些上层人士才有权决定我是生是死的，不是吗？但是你说的是‘我‘。“  
“如果他让我失望，我将亲手结束他的生命。”  
埃尔文略微抬起肩膀，“正如我所说，我不在乎他们的判断是什么。他们恐惧，头脑笨拙，懒惰而自满。无论发生什么情况，他们都觉得你该死。但我并不能如他们所愿，你的命不属于他们。”  
“那我的命属于谁？”利威尔喃喃地说，低下了头，他看起来异常得好奇。  
埃尔文感觉到某个简单而有决定性的词汇就挂在他的嘴边，这个词就像看肉的刀刃一样锋利而准确。  
但埃尔文听见自己内心的声音想起，“他不是动物。”  
回想起前一天发生的事情，感觉就像一辈子，“他不是动物。”  
他吞下这个词，然后选择了另一个。  
“你，你的命属于你自己。”  
从利威尔嗓子眼里发出了一个奇怪的声音。他再次坐起来，起身从沙发离开。  
“很好，”他说，埃尔文可以感觉到他周身散发的寒气，“我打算回房间，然后考虑下如何为您解决所有问题。我希望一切顺利。”  
他受伤了，埃尔文意识到，他也站了起来。 “利威尔。”  
“你以为我会放任那猪猡碰我吗？”利威尔平静地说道，转身面对他，“你认为我是一个无助的小孩？你以为在我的人生里，有站着一动不动，让一些老混蛋用爪子拍我的脸，然后胡说八道些关于我过世的家人？”他冷静得仿佛一个中学老师一般，摇了摇头，希望自己任性的学生能做出适当的反应。  
“那你为什么不反抗？”埃尔文反问道，因自己的话伤到利威尔尔感到沮丧和精疲力尽，唯一剩下的就是一些不知所谓的理性。  
“因为现在我的命是你的，”利威尔突然的咆哮来得毫无征兆，“我的命不是我的，我正他妈的极其努力得防止自己死在这场交易里，即使你搞砸了我挂了，你就可以把这一切都忘掉。”  
就像以前一样，他突然猛地向前扑去，这次埃尔文太慢了。  
埃尔文被摁*倒在地板上，利威尔的重*量*压在他的腹*部，他的手紧紧抓住埃尔文的肩膀。利威尔的一个膝*盖*压*在他双*腿之间，猛得一口咬在了他脖子的侧面，咬破了皮。埃尔文抽*搐了一下，瞬间一股电*流升起。这一次的感觉很熟悉，是如此得确定。  
“放开我，”埃尔文说。他感到利威尔的牙齿再次咬紧，不得不将痛苦的声音*咽了回去“利威尔，松口。”  
利威尔压在他的腹*部，大*腿和老*二上，疼痛持续了很长一阵。然后，利威尔终于撤手了。埃尔文坐了起来。利威尔蹲着，苍*白的眼睛盯着埃尔文的脸和身体，仿佛在等待报复他的包袱。  
埃尔文的手指摸到脖子上咬痕，伤口隐隐跳*动，开始向外渗*血。  
“利威尔，呆在那里别动。”他看了利威尔一阵，然后补充道，“坐好。”  
利威尔的双目瞪着他的脸。他抬起双腿慢慢地交叉，然后伸直背部，让双手放在大腿上。埃尔文简单得检查了下伤口，站起来走进小厨房拿水壶。他弄湿了一条毛巾压在脖子上，疼痛的感觉也没让他动摇半分。  
“如果你对我不满意，立马告诉我。如果你不确定如何措辞，那么……”他转身说道。  
利威尔没有动，带着一脸认真的表情，静静坐在那里。  
“希望你能明白。“他说道，意识到他原先的表达应该比这个更精确，但此时却也无法找到更好的措辞，正如我所说，我想了解你，但是你必须帮助我。”  
“血会流在衬衫上。”利威尔提醒道。  
埃尔文再次将湿毛巾捂在脖子上， “谢谢。”  
“你个混球一直在假装被动。”利威尔说着，抬起了头，“ 对此，你简直游刃有余，生来如此。 埃尔文，你别否认自己没在装模作用，我从认识你的那天就知道。即使您骗了其他所有人，我也能看出来你的伪装。”  
“这样人们才更愿意相信我完全配合他们。”埃尔文静静地说，“但是我想你猜对了。”  
“是的。”利威尔的防备松懈了一点，“你个混蛋把我惹毛了。”  
埃尔文再次摁住了他的脖子，试图确保没有更多的血滴到他的衣领上，然后他才把毛巾放在一边。利威尔跪在他面前时，一脸怀疑得抬头看着他。当埃尔文把双手放在他肩上时，利威尔瞬间僵硬了，“如果有人再次以这种方式*碰*你，不用等我的命令，直接告诉他们错得多离谱。  
埃尔文的一只手离开利威尔的肩膀，轻轻抚摸他那瘀伤的脸，他感到个男孩的下巴因固执而绷*紧。  
“放松“他沉声到。利威尔抬头看着他，眼中满是怀疑与沮丧，但是埃尔文声音中的坚定把他的这些情绪过滤掉了。利威尔轻轻得吐了口气。埃尔文能感受到他身体渐渐松弛，从戒备中缓解下来。他的手从大腿垂落。他略微转过头，将脸颊放在埃尔文的手掌上，闭上了眼睛。  
“我有你。”埃尔文说。  
他们之间这种方式已经持续了好一阵子。


	4. 训练与沐浴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ 如果我喜欢，任何时候都可以杀死你”，利威尔淡然得说道，他眼中若有似无的柔情，让情况变得更加糟糕起来，“每一次你睡着，每一次你转身，甚至现在，在你眨眼之前。难道我没有足以证明这一点？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/1855360  
> 来自作者，shoi 原著向翻译，原著19万字，目前49章。  
> 译者社畜，挑章节不定期翻译。翻译，烂，请勿打，轻喷。  
> 和另一位译者合译，该译者已经取得原作者授权，（本章为原作第七章，前三章等合译版本）

四天后，埃尔文站在训练用的一个高塔上，保持着稳定姿势。他用带着手套的手，将一根拉紧的绳索的一端环绕在他的肩膀上，并固定在他的腰部，而绳索的另一端就绑在一个巨人模型的手臂上，稻草和木头捆成的假臂十分沉重。他低头凝视着它下面的沙坑，观察着 接下来会发生什么。

新来的训练兵比利威尔年长一些，但也没有大很多。她是这一届里第一个尝试去砍新型巨人模型的那个，当然也成为第一个摔下来的人。其他学员纷纷聚集在起跑平台的边缘，一脸担忧得看着她。埃尔文觉得这有点有趣。但就在她跌下来的一瞬间，利威尔就以一个优雅的翻腾离开了蹲踞的栏杆上，跪到她旁边，一只手扶住她的肩膀。埃尔文甚至可以听到他平静的嗓音，像黑色的水流一般，虽然听不清他在说什么。那个女孩点了点头，用手背擦了擦鼻子，眼睛中满是羞愧，却又忍着不哭的憋屈。

“这不是你的错，” 利威尔说到。埃尔文看着的脸庞，目光苍白，脸色阴沉。他毫无微笑，但那个女孩似乎并不介意。片刻之后，她微弱地笑了笑，然后再次点了点头。利威尔放开了她，转身离开，那个女孩自己爬了起来，拍掉了制服裤子上的沙子。她尝试性得弯了一下摔到的手臂，转过身，抓紧立体机动装置上的绳索荡回了起跑平台上，其他训练兵纷纷退开给她留出了地方。

宪兵们前一天的中午出现在训练场上，起初，只有两个，是刚刚加入宪兵团的两个，似乎在寻找些什么。利威尔去训练了，对于立体机动装置的逐渐适应让他的能力越发出色，越显出训练有素的模样。找不到利威尔的宪兵，走向了埃尔文，但目光四处仍在搜索。  
“史密斯中尉？”其中一个着深色头发和眼睛的瘦长男孩说到，“我们...很抱歉打扰您。”  
“并没有“，埃尔文答道，出于好奇心和担忧得回答道。在过去的几天里，他遇到了很多问题。有些问题直接冲他而来，有些背地里阴着来，或多或少同意或者质疑着他的决定。他明显注意到愿意和他亲切打招呼的其他官员人数有所减少。埃尔文明面上十分孝顺父亲，但这并不能够消除都城里同龄军官的想法，他们都很可能认为他父亲埃贡·史密斯那著名的暴脾气和自傲有着遗传性。所以，这两个瞪着乌鸡眼似得宪兵肯定不会找他有好事。

但事情出乎他的意料。 “谢谢你，先生，”一个男孩说道，微微起头，抬眼瞥向正巧从左边经过的利威尔。瞬间收敛的表情，正努力掩盖他们是在有意识得忽略利威尔出现的事实。 “我们想问一个问题，或者说帮一个忙，或者，恩，不是很大的忙，只是...”  
“什么？”埃尔文满是疲倦，怀着所剩无几的耐心回答道。  
“我们想了解他在做什么，”另一名男孩突然说道，声音有些升高。 “我们听说他不用装置就能翻过墙。我们听说他以一抵十，还获胜了。”  
他看了看他的同伴，后者疯狂地脸红了，问道， “他是你的囚徒，对吗？”  
埃尔文顿了顿。 “他，是我的下属。过了一会儿，埃尔文小心翼翼地问道： “你们不是已经参加过培训，并且顺利毕业了吗？”  
“嗯，是。”那个黑发男孩似乎回过了什么， “对，但是…. ”  
他的朋友大声说道：“我们没有学到任何有用的东西。我们确实学会了使用装置的方法，但是我们几乎没有在任何巨人身上实践过，而且我们只学会了如何保护队友不从墙上摔下来。”他的语气和眼睛里洋溢着热情，使埃尔文大为震惊。 “我们加入宪兵团后，所需要做的只是擦亮上司的靴子，打扫房间，然后奔赴市中心购买更多的葡萄酒！这毫无用处！我知道，先生，我们可能永远也不会见到巨人，但我们不应该学习我们能做的一切吗？”  
“我也这么觉得。”利威尔说，他正好在埃尔文的脑袋后面，“但是周围的人并没有很重视我的想法。”  
埃尔文不得努力控制住自己免于过于惊讶。当埃尔文回头看向他时，他一直垂悬在一根绳子上，与埃尔文的肩膀同高，“但你可能不想被人看见与我有任何瓜葛。”  
“我姐姐死了，”第一个男孩说，他的声音脆弱而又有一丝挑衅，“她也在调查兵团。“  
“对不起，”埃尔文叹息道， “她生前一定很勇敢。”  
“她是，” 男孩说， “但是她不知道自己在做什么。没有人知道自己在干什么。”  
男孩看着未动的利威尔， “我不想死，我来自玛丽亚墙内，即使那里没有危险的机会。但我看到墙外的巨人了。我听人说他们在扒墙上的石头。当太阳当空时，他们发出声音，那可怕的声音啊！” 他咬着嘴唇， “每个人都说你是某种战斗天才，而且很危险。我也想变得危险。” 他的朋友附和着重重得点了点头。  
埃尔文再次看着利威尔。  
利威尔缓缓眨了眨眼。 “好吧“，他说，“明天再来吧。”

那两个宪兵按照指示带着其他年轻的新兵来到训练场。利威尔开始指挥起新兵操作模拟的巨人，周身散发着让人毫无疑问服从的气场。有点可笑的是，埃尔文甚至都未曾预料，就这样让利威尔实现了他想做的事情。他本能地将利威尔看作是一个闷闷不乐的生物，一个在其他人周围天生孤独和不适的人，但利威尔几乎立即就肩负起了指导训练的任务，以令人震惊的耐心和奇怪的温柔，做着埃尔文并未想到他能做到的事情。当课程结束后，他回到埃尔文的身边时，那种温柔仍然留在脸上。根据法庭的记录，埃尔文记得利威尔的的另一项罪行就是，机敏熟练得组织团队实施抢劫。也许教导一群新兵如何正确地与巨人作战，与说服另一群孩子帮助他抢房屋和抢劫马车并没有什么不同。

“她说他们没有接受过任何和移动物体对战的训练，”利威尔，跳到埃尔文身边的平台上。 “他们只是一味攻击假人，没有躲闪任何试图抓住他们的东西，轮流攻击一个该死的点。”他哼了一声， “一群猪啰。”  
“但那天，你有很温柔得鼓励那个摔下来的女孩”，埃尔文说道。  
利威尔耸了耸肩， “这真的不是她的错，就像我说的那样，她从未尝试击中任何试图击中她的东西。”  
“她显然很害怕。训练官对新兵公开表露恐惧可是相当苛刻”，埃尔文一直望着窗外的训练场。那个女孩再次检查了自己的装置，脸紧紧绷着。  
“是的，她很害怕。但我打赌她如果去袭击那些教官，至少能够活下来。” 他抬头看着埃尔文。 “如果要与人打架，那么最好保持冷静和自信，用用脑子。因为巨人们并不会思考，他们不会感受不到威胁，也不会在任何可预测的规则下运作。如果要与巨人作战，最好别害怕。直觉比起那些所谓的训练会更有效的保护你。” 他再次耸了耸肩， “无论如何，这就是我对巨人的了解。”  
埃尔文淡淡一笑。 “我想，你也不相信那些什么勇敢地在战斗中光荣地死去，坚持自己的立场之类的话吧。”埃尔文自己也不相信，但他很乐于见到利威尔露出明显厌恶的表情。  
“你知道吗，当你死的时，会在裤裆里拉屎？”利威尔说。 “ 屎尿一地，真他妈的英勇和令人印象深刻。” 他一脚蹬在木头桩子上。 “荣誉是胡扯。如果你死了，就是少一个可以帮助保护兵团或墙的士兵。如果你连自己都无法保护，更谈不上为人类的生存做什么贡献。”

“我很同意。”埃尔文点点头。他再次瞥了一眼利威尔，发现他相当欣赏利威尔表现出的狂躁和固执己见的愤怒。 “但是你并不经常感到恐惧吧？”利威尔安静下来，他的目光注视着训练场上的某处。 “我只怕几件事，” 他慢慢说道， “但我不打算告诉你是什么。” 埃尔文感到他的问题把利威尔被惹毛了，但他也意识到那股无法明状的情绪，是利威尔在一直抵抗的暗流。“我确定我总有一天会知道的。” 埃尔文低声说道，看着他，“也许很快。”

利威尔颤抖了一下，他的眼睛在徘徊，但并未完全盯着他，：“我对此表示怀疑。”  
利威尔走回平台的边缘，吼到 “其他人跟上！巨人会逃脱的！”  
埃尔文掩了掩他的微笑，并再次拉紧了绳索。

到太阳开始下山时，除了两个任性的训练兵外，其他所有学生都至少击中了巨人的颈部的核心区域，利威尔宣称这对于初学者来说并不坏。一开始，那两个人无所作为的训练兵一脸的失望和忧伤，但利威尔用与对待第一名训练兵相同的的温柔而坚定的语气与他们交谈时，显然他们的不安和焦虑好了很多。训练兵兴致高涨得离开了，其中一些人兴奋得向利威尔挥手致意，囔囔着明天还要继续。

“你对他们很好啊，”埃尔文收起了装备。利威尔正在解开其他可拆卸的皮带，这些绑带链接着立体机动装置，帮助他在墙上更好得活动。埃尔文瞥见他微微的颤抖了一下，他的身上遍布着皮带造成的勒痕，深深得映入了埃尔文的眼帘。他从未见过任何来自地下的人如此勉强自己。利威尔默默得做着这一些，抬起发酸的胳膊，迈着虚弱的双腿，承受着其他许多至今尚未说出来的痛楚。  
利威尔瞥了他一眼，黑发垂在面旁，等着埃尔文是否还有什么话要说。  
“我没想到你会教他们，”埃尔文微笑着道， “大多数时候，你对我总是很坏。”  
利威尔扬起了眉毛，令埃尔文感到高兴的是，他在利威尔的眼底发现出一丝淡淡的嘲讽。  
他回答说：“你是个可怕的家伙，所以这是你应得的。”  
他微微得扭了扭，把埃尔文的制服外套丢他。 “把你的外套穿上，我要回去洗个澡。”  
“你是说想要回家，让我给你准备洗澡水吧，”埃尔文干巴巴地说道。  
“这似乎是洗澡必要的。” 利威尔披上自己的夹克，略微得缩了缩。  
“你真的认为他们明天会回来吗？”埃尔文问道。  
“为什么不呢？” 利威尔拽了拽浆硬的衬衫领子。他不喜欢粗糙面料卡在脖子桑的感觉，但埃尔文坚持认为，他看起来越整洁，他越有机会给合适的人留下不错印象。埃尔文对此的说辞是人们得到了想要的东西。  
“我想他们已经看到了。” 埃尔文穿过利威尔，轻轻地把手放在他头上，尽管利威尔吼了他一嘴，但并没有抗拒，转过身去。埃尔文报以了一个温暖的微笑。

埃尔文怀疑，不管新兵们如何八卦，留言总会传开。人们会传说利威尔高超的技术，近乎不像人类的能力，以及他绝不屈服于身体极限和恐怖环境的意志。最后人们将了解他的价值。以及人们会明白，埃尔文·史密斯不是一个不容易被他父亲嘲弄而抛弃的人。如果人们想要利威尔的力量和能力，他们将首先要通过埃尔文的条款。然后，当他和利威尔指出兵团的所犯的错误时，他们将不得不倾听，以免失去民心，失去赢得胜利的最大机会。就像他一直想要的那样，埃尔文最终将能够从头开始重建兵团腐败的系统。他可以随心所欲得打造这些年轻的士兵，以及发挥他们被浪费潜力，直到兵团拥有它本应赋予的真正力量，直到街上的人们向他们欢呼和挥手，以及那些诟病兵团懒惰和浪费税收的的人闭嘴。他似乎只要伸手，就能尝到胜利的味道，这使他的脚步轻盈起来。

当他们沿着鹅卵石小道回到屋中，这些温暖的念头一直陪伴着他。利威尔像往常一样在他的身边，跟在他的右手边。这个距离如果利威尔说话，他可以听得到，但埃尔文看不见他，却能感觉到他，如此温暖。

从那以后，他们再也没有遇到过像第一天那样的麻烦。利威尔曾对他发过火一两次，这似乎是无可避免的。埃尔文觉得他现在已经在学习道歉的价值，或者至少他脖子咬痕的造成的疼痛已经内化成为他身体的一部分。埃尔文意识到，与利威尔打交道意味着要听他讲话，不仅是他的话，还包括他的沉默，他的身体动作，表情的微妙变化，他的站立方式，他拒绝和不拒绝的事物。在最近的几天里，他发现研究利威尔成为了他的一种乐趣，对此埃尔文毫不羞耻。其中最大的挑战源于，埃尔文在某些情况下无法搞明白自己为何感到如此舒畅和兴奋，但他十分满足于安慰利威尔所带来的愉悦。

当他们回到公寓时，埃尔文打开门锁，撑着门，利威尔从他的胳膊下穿过，进了门。利威尔疲倦得扑倒在沙发上，放松得靠在手臂上，就像他在这里住了多年一样。他双臂交叉着撑着将头，双腿挂在身后，满怀期待地看着埃尔文。  
埃尔文转向厨房区域， “你很幸运，今天早上你睡着的时候，我又找到了一个额外的水桶。”  
“ 我没有睡着，”利威尔有气无力得回到。他四处打量着屋子，就像家猫在大餐后懒洋洋地那样，“我在等你干活，我听到你说要出门，以及你回来时，每隔几秒钟就骂一句“shit”。  
埃尔文哼了一声：“随便吧，反正我会在三十分钟之内准备好的。”他用靴子轻轻踢了一下锡浴缸，发出一阵空心而微弱的声音。

第二天早上，埃尔文提出带利威尔去公共浴室。利威尔拒绝得很彻底，他坚持认为这样的地方和那群猪啰一样肮脏。埃尔文颇为差异，因为到目前为止，利威尔都不遗余力得努力打扫着他的公寓，以及他本人。但是后来那天早上，当他看着利威尔在厨房的洗手池里洗了两次手，然后再洗脸，脸上充满了沉迷和模糊的恐惧，他突然一阵恶寒得想起利威尔的家人死于疾病。

那是一种蔓延而又可怕的疾病，已经夺走了他的整个族人，并使他成为唯一的幸存者。大多数受过文明教育的人都知道，清洁对预防疾病的重要性。因此，仅仅是一块肥皂和一盆热水就能将人们和盈满死亡和腐烂气息的床榻相隔绝。埃尔文看着利威尔那挑剔的动作，沉思道，如果是他亲眼目睹自己的母亲因被迫隔离得不到救援，最终撒手人寰，今日的他埃尔文又将是何模样。

那天晚上，他悄悄得拖出那个的锡制的浴盆，打开木头炉子烧起了热水，打算供利威尔洗澡。利威尔的脸上浮现出的那一丝感激之情，却又是充满了困惑。以至于接下来连续两个晚上，在洗澡的时间，艾尔文都静默得退回到自己的卧室，给了利威尔一些隐私。利威尔从来没有说过谢字，也没有主动要求自己给浴缸加水，尽管煮沸那些水足足花了埃尔文将近一个小时。但似乎埃尔文并不曾向他预想的那样感到无聊，一切似乎如此自然，似乎这种奴仆似的服侍，只是对于那个寄托了他全部希望的男孩的一种最普通不过的照料。  
而利威尔也默认如此，并且这个烧水服务就这么继续下去了。

当埃尔文开始烧开最后那一、两桶水时，窝在沙发里的利威尔站了起来，走向厨房的另一侧去拿肥皂。埃尔文有一瓶很特别的洗发水，这是他从药剂师那里买来的新产品，说是由皂基，水和某些贵族的牧场上采摘的草药煮沸而成的，散发着檀香和薰衣草的气息。药剂师坚持推销，并宣称这款洗发水和普通碱液肥皂相比要好得多。然而埃尔文似乎发现或多或少也许是真的。第一次用完后，利威尔显然很是喜爱，他的黑发在那款洗发水的润泽下散发出漂亮而健康的光泽。  
艾尔文将最后一个桶热水倒入浴缸后，放下水桶用前臂擦拭额头。  
“应该足够了。”他说着抬起了头。  
“是的。“ 利威尔回答道。  
埃尔文盯着他看了一会儿。利威尔从容地脱下了他的制服衬衫，缓缓得解开裤子，靴子早就被脱在一边。那瓶洗发水紧挨他的脚边，也挨着埃尔收藏的其他薄荷味制品。  
埃尔文什么也没说，利威尔也没有。却很快得脱完了全部的衣物，裸露在空气中。他的身体柔韧而又结实，纤细的腰部和大腿似乎掩盖了藏在那下面蕴含着的力量。立体机动装置皮带勒出的瘀伤和宪兵的鞭痕，遍布他的双腿，肋骨和腹部。绳索的勒痕斑斑布布，但勒痕之间的皮肤却又如此苍白而光滑，一望平川，直至双腿间细碎黑色毛发闯入视线。他若有所思地望着埃尔文，迈起一条腿跨入到浴缸里，微微牵动着腹部的肌肉。艾尔文瞥见了他的那里，也像他人一样的娇小，打破了外界那些不实的传言。  
埃尔文移开了视线，吞咽了一下。

他听利威尔哼了一声，接着是另一声低沉的声音，他以前没听过，但是很快就认了出来，是利威尔沉静而又淡然得浅笑。  
“对不起，”埃尔文喃喃道，一种莫名得情绪升腾起来，介于尴尬和恼火之间。更令人讨厌的是，他太知道这两种情绪的起因。  
“为什么道歉？”利威尔问道。  
当埃尔文再次看向他时，他身子向后倾斜，如此完美得适于这个狭窄的浴盆里。艾尔文每次使用这个浴盆时都不得不费力得蜷缩起膝盖，以至于他严肃得放弃了使用它。  
“你为什么总是道歉？”利威尔的头靠在浴缸边缘，蒸汽弄湿了他的头发。  
“因为..”埃尔文挣扎了片刻，试图找到正确的词。  
“ 因为这样的你，如此无力。”  
“ 是吗？”利威尔道。  
“ 是。”  
“ 如果我喜欢，任何时候我都可以杀死你”，利威尔淡然得回道。  
他的眼中若有似无柔情，让情况变得更加糟糕起来。  
“ 每一次你睡着，每一次你转身，甚至现在，在你眨眼之前。难道我没有足以证明这一点？”  
“ 是的。”埃尔文僵硬得答道。 “你有。”  
利威尔松了松肩：“你并不担心自己会伤害我。你只是担心你努力尝试，我却从不在意。你所有的手腕、能力和训练对我而言不值一提。确实如此。让我再申明一下，我确实毫不在意。“  
埃尔文答道：“你以为你知道关于我的一切，不是吗？”  
他想起那天，他父亲的手覆在利威尔的脸上，指关节掐进利威尔柔软的下巴中的感觉，升起一阵炙热的寒战。他不再生气，一点儿都不。这种感觉与他一心扑在军事地图和战略计划上的时光并没有什么不同，尤其是当他听见那些所谓更优秀的“战略家”们作出的愚蠢分析。  
“我认为我是一个经验丰富的评估者”，利威尔闭上了眼睛。 “但是我总是愿意被证明是错误的。”  
埃尔文小心得解开了自己的制服衬衫的扣子，并以军事标准，整齐得折叠起来，置于放在柴火炉边的矮桌上，只身穿着一件贴身的衬衫。  
“利威尔，你不是战略家。”他缓缓跪在浴缸边。  
利威尔睁开眼睛，埃尔文很高兴看到他眼底一闪而过的忧虑和不确定。  
“但我是。”埃尔文答道。  
他的手透过微醺的水和蒸汽，伸向利威尔平坦而光滑的腹部，向下抚摸着。他的手指拨弄了一下两腿之间的黑色毛发，然后突然紧紧抓住了利威尔的那里。  
利威尔一声惊叫，手臂紧紧地紧贴着浴缸的侧面，臀部猛得向上抬了一下，惊吓远甚于所谓的快/感。他凝视着艾尔文，张开嘴，试图说些什么。但埃尔文只是旋了一下手腕，向上提起。空气中唯一的声音，是低沉的喉咙中的呼噜声。埃尔文喜欢这种感觉，喜欢粗糙的指腹下那柔软细腻的皮肤，喜欢那底下脉搏的跳动，以及利威尔周身水波散发出来的热度，“很好，利威尔。但是，闭嘴吧，暂时，我不想听到你发出任何声音。”

利威尔突然紧闭嘴唇。  
埃尔文感觉到一阵战栗从脊椎升起，就像他第一次摸到立体机动装置，那里似乎蕴藏着不为他所知的力量。  
“很好。“ 他的大拇指缓慢而又周到得碾着利威尔的顶端，静静看着手下人表情的变化，看着氤氲在他眼底升起，双唇无声的开启，将呻/吟扼杀在喉咙里。 利威尔的双手抓住浴盆的边缘，当埃尔文指间收紧时，唯一可以听到的声响，是利威尔指尖刮擦浴盆的叮当声。当埃尔文抓住他那柱状物的底部，上下揉摁，缓慢而又绵长。利威尔的周身变得一片通红，从脸颊蔓延到脖子，从胸蔓延到腹股沟。利威尔的头，猛然向后仰起，砸在浴盆的的边，发出镗的一声响，他只觉得老/二已经被搅得一片狼籍。唯一的声音是水的飞溅，和扭动时偶尔发出的叮当声。他的脚后跟蹬着浴缸的侧面，手指似乎也抓不住浴盆的边缘。  
埃尔文的指甲不依不饶得掐进在那里，不断刮擦。利威尔狠命得咬住了他的嘴唇，渗出了咬破的鲜血，突然绯红的面色又瞬间消逝，漆黑的睫毛不断的颤动，伴随着那苍白的四肢在水底不住的摇曳。  
埃尔文认为那是他所见过的最鲜活的，最明亮，最年轻的逃跑的鱼。  
“很好，利威尔，”他说，然后，“我应该继续吗？”  
利威尔的牙齿仍咬紧着薄唇，但微微点了下头，双腿敞向埃尔文，似乎是在发出无声的邀请。  
埃尔文再次勾起了手指，所以紧紧地握住了那里，似乎感觉都快要掐出了血。  
利威尔的嘴无助地张开，叹出炙热的喘息，但一语不发，全然如埃尔文命令他的那般。  
“你真美”，埃尔文叹说，俯身在他的额头落下一个吻。他的手不由自主得抚向利威尔潮湿的头发。  
利威尔的一只手，松开浴盆边缘，一把抓住了埃尔文的衬衫，好似将死之人拽住那最后的稻草。他的臀部突然猛得向上抬起，溅出了一些洗澡水，颤抖着，从鼻子和嘴巴中逸出了短促的喘息。  
“埃莉，”埃尔文轻声唤道。  
利威尔在他的手中呼吸，睁开迷蒙的双眼。他们之间的一切似乎似乎如此清晰。埃尔文只能点头，坚硬的下身让他找不出话来说。他又粗暴得旋转了一下手腕，用修长的指甲盖碾过那敏感的前端。利威尔猛得挣扎着，脑袋重重得砸到了浴缸的边缘。埃尔文甚至担心他是不是会脑震荡。  
但利威尔的大腿无声得敞在那里。  
在一片完美的寂静中，利威尔射/在了艾尔文的手里。  
“埃莉，”埃尔文抚摸他的脸和脖子，把手垫在他的脑后。  
“埃莉，谢谢你。”他不知道那是从哪里冒出来的这句话。但是。利威尔缓缓将身子靠向了他，就好在是在回应这句感谢。  
埃尔文把他拉进了自己的怀中，轻声道 “谢谢。”  
利威尔的前额压在他的胸口上，片刻后，那只紧抓住他衬衫的手，缓缓松开抚向他的上臂。利威尔的呼吸还在起伏着，但是空气中的沉寂让他安定了下来埃尔文抱着他，感受到自己与利威尔斯自己的心跳贴在一起，将那些唤起的情欲一扫而光。他不知道为何，但只觉得这一刻只属于利威尔一个人，却与他无关。他的愉悦，他的释放，都与他无关。  
他把手指伸进利威尔的头发，沉默良久。  
“和我说些什么吧” 埃尔文最后说到。利威尔震了一下，回到“ 不客气。“  
然后又低沉而沙哑得补了一句，“别客气。：他在松松懒懒得躺在浴盆里，微启眼帘。埃尔文起身，准备再煮沸一桶水添了。伴随着空气中的疲惫和氤氲热气，两人之间的沉默比之往昔更为深刻。埃尔文提着水桶，顺带拿起了肥皂。当他开始为利威尔搓澡时，利威尔没有提出抗议。埃尔文擦洗着他的四肢，仔细得按摩清洁着他的头发，从头皮按摩到后颈。利威尔只是把头靠在埃尔文的手中。  
埃尔文喃喃地说，“我该给你剪头发了。”  
利威尔答道，“好啊，确实有点痒。”  
埃尔文：“我们可以剃短一些，像我的一样。”  
“算了吧，每次你梳理刘海的时候，就像个第一次要被画肖像的小屁孩。”  
利威尔抬起一只手，指着自己的发际线。 “你知道的，我不要全部剃光。”  
他不自觉得舔了嘴唇上的血， “ 但只是把脑袋后面得剃掉并不坏。”  
“我亲自给你剪”埃尔文说到。  
他看到利威尔轻笑了一下。  
利威尔：”很好，我不想让其他人碰我。”  



	5. 傀儡的传说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “她别想搞到我的牙”，利威尔像猫一样的弹了起来，一副打算开溜的模样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/1855360  
> 来自作者，shoi 原著向翻译，原著19万字，目前49章。  
> 译者社畜，挑章节不定期翻译。翻译，烂，请勿打，轻喷。  
> 和另一位译者合译，改译者已经取得原作者授权

“您是史密中尉吧？您看上去和令堂大人不太一样。“

埃尔文花了一些时间才从晨间的困顿中反应过来，让那个声音进入了脑子。太阳升起有一阵了，但还没爬过希纳墙。当他走入寒冷的清晨，整个街道还处于一片静谧和黑暗中。刚开门的面包房和奶酪店在晨雾中透出昏沉的灯光，他走了进去，要了一些面包和他能想起来的琐碎物品。他也考虑到应该带一些浓郁提神的红茶回去，哈姆林上校很喜欢。一直以来，利威尔消耗了他大量的咖啡供给，搞得他有点小不痛快。

在洗完澡后，利威尔似乎后变得柔和起来，也许是因为埃尔文的沐浴服务让他十分满意。他爬出了浴缸，并没有嫌弃得用了埃尔文的毛巾，套上了他的寝衣，宛若梦游般得在屋内活动着，他柔软的黑发贴在前额，埃尔文过大的睡衣把他的四肢和躯干都罩住了，但却也遮盖不住利威尔的魅力。在理完发后，利威尔一言未发，沉默得走进了埃尔文的卧室。在埃尔文跟他进来之前，他早已爬到了床上。

空气当中没有紧张，没有紧张，没有涌动的渴望。利威尔也没有碰他，他也同样没有。埃尔文爬上了床，两人之间保持的间隙恰如其分得合适。埃尔文侧躺着，看着利威尔。“我睡的不多”，利威尔第一天来的时候就这么告诉过他。今天是他第一次看见利威尔在他面前熟睡，并非因为生病或者过度疲累。

这一切都是真的，埃尔文思付着，利威尔并非传统意义上的漂亮。他有那么点过于姣小，神情又太具有侵略性，这些特征的组合让他看起来让人厌恶又不太协调。但是埃尔文却见过他动起来的身影，现在，他得以瞥见他隐秘的呼吸，他的温柔，他的坚忍。这些种种，都埃尔文带着别样的色彩去看待这副较小的身躯。他记得利威尔老二在他手中的分量，他在寂静中的扭动，高潮来临时大腿和腹部绷紧的肌肉。虽然高潮退去，但埃尔文仍旧同意他自己之前的想法：“利威尔很美”。他确实是，美得像狩猎的狼，像战马，像猎鹰。  
但他不是动物，埃尔文又否决了自己的想法；似乎很少有形容人或者动物的词汇能够形容利威尔。

当埃尔文第二天清晨醒来，利威尔还在睡着，蜷缩在床的边缘，捏着埃尔文毯子的一角。埃尔文起身，将利威尔留在床上，他蹑手蹑脚得走进厨房，试图不要吵醒对方。而此时此刻，他站在面包房的门外，新鲜面包和甜点的气息让他饥肠辘辘，然而有个陌生人毫无预兆得想要引起他的注意。

我是史密中尉”，埃尔文回答道，略略转身面向声音的来源，“请问有什么可以为您效劳”  
说话人打量着他。是一个姑娘，大概快要成年的样子，但消瘦得都让人错以为是个青春期中的男孩。她的头发泛着红棕色，显然没有洗，随意的在脑后盘着，几根卷成卷的书写用木炭棒歪斜得插在里面。鼻梁上歪歪扭扭得架着一副的眼镜，破破烂烂，一个镜片裂了，另一个镜片模糊不清，以至于埃尔文不确定她怎么看到任何东西。  
她伸出骨节分明的手，上面还粘着黑色墨水。 “嗨，”她重复道， “我来自大学。他在这里吗？他现在和你在一起吗？” 她的眼睛在眼镜后面睁得很大，转过身来凝视着庞大的希纳墙， “他现在在墙上吗？”  
“额，什么？”  
“你的朋友。你的囚犯。那个小家伙，你知道的！”她不耐烦得拍了拍手：“ 你觉得他的身体是否某些部分的突变了？比如，脚上长了爪子，还是什么的？当然，肯定不是因为他是一个神秘主义者——他们和其他人都是一样的人。真的很奇怪人们为什么如此害怕他们，在我长大的地方周围的人很好。嗯，也有可能他骨头是空心的？就像鸟那样。你知道，鸟有空心的骨头。”  
埃尔文盯着她：“抱歉“，他有点迷茫，”恐怕，我还不知道您的名字。“  
女孩眨了眨眼睛，“哦，我跳过了那个部分？抱歉，我叫韩吉佐耶。“ 她仍旧漫不经心得伸着手，埃尔文握了握，然后传来了一阵力气大得惊人的晃动，很高兴认识你，中尉。嗯，那个……“  
“他在睡觉“，埃尔文说，尽可能礼貌得抽回了手，“你不是军人吧？”  
“我嘛？还没有，至少现在还不是”韩吉笑了笑，用手把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。“也许几周之后就是了。我几年前就完成了训练，拿了最高分毕业的，但是在加入宪兵团前，我想在格里大学再待一段时间。”

她话中提到的格里斯大学让埃尔文想起来早前和拉德梅克的对话，“我想我听说过你，有关于巨人提出了很多异端邪说，还做了不少实验假设，是吧？”  
韩吉厚脸皮得咧着嘴笑了，“这就是我，一个饱受知识分子威胁的无耻之徒，你不觉得吗？我还挺高兴自己这么声名在外，尽管为此我还被暂停了研究。但是，怎么说呢，活到老学到老。话说，你觉得他见过巨人没？”  
“利威尔吗？”面包房门口的铃铛响起，埃尔文瞥了一眼，一个年轻的女子和一个孩子走下了楼梯，眉飞色舞得交谈着，挎着一袋子食物闻起来非常不错，“我不认为他有见过。”  
“好吧，那不是什么问题”韩吉点了点头，好像在赞同埃尔文的话，“我很确定我能向他说明一些情况。我该什么时候来拜访？”  
埃尔文眨了眨眼，“嗯，你，你是想要来旁观他训练嘛？还是？我不太确定，如果……好吧，我们几个小时后会在训练场出现。”  
“太棒了。我可以把家伙们都带上。我应该会去的。很高兴以这样的方式见到你！否则，跟踪你实在是太丢脸了。”她抓起了埃尔文的手，捏了捏，然后放开转身离开，“等下见！”  
埃尔文站在面包店的楼梯上看她匆匆离开，莽莽撞撞得穿梭在几个刚起床准备干活的人间。尽管骨瘦如柴，她看着却别有一种魅力，很快就消失在了视野之中。

当埃尔文回到公寓，利威尔以已经醒了，裹着睡衣蜷缩在沙发上，对着他的战略书眉头深锁，就好像那些东西冒犯了他本人。他将埃尔文的茶杯夹在两膝盖间，里面装着咖啡。埃尔文走进来的时候，他都没有抬眼。当埃尔文把买回来的食物放在桌上，准备拜访起来，利威尔终于开口了，“为什么人们总是觉得，不把士兵虐待一番，就难以获得军队的团结。所以人都在说什么狗屁纪律，但是没人想过要去赢得士兵的信任。“  
”我认为问题的症结在于，一个人一旦自愿投身于某项事业，某些程度上，放弃一部分的自主权是有必要的。“ 埃尔文回答道，十分好奇利威尔从哪里得出来这个结论：”你的上级需要知道他们可以信任你，而不是怀疑你，这能够帮你变得更强。“  
”胡说八道“利威尔生气得瞪着他，“这就是你让那些猪猡领导你的原因？那些家伙看见巨人的瞬间就像小屁孩一样尿裤子，但他们却希望自己的士兵能够直面恐惧，并且毫无怨言得赴死？”他抬着脑袋：“你难不成就屈服那些训练你的人了？”  
埃尔文思索了一阵：“不。我是装的，为了使他们相信我已经被劝服的。”  
“那你还真他妈的是草丛里的毒蛇。”利威尔对此没有再多加评论。  
埃尔文轻笑得复读了一遍，“草丛里的毒蛇？“  
利威尔不耐烦得哼了一声，把书放下，“你知道我什么意思。找了一群十二岁背井离乡的孩子们，朝他们咆哮，骂他们是一群废物，直到他们要么受伤，要么进步，要么变得更强。你用痛苦和恐惧教会他们服从，然后他们要么在训练的压力下奔溃，要么在战场上发疯。有些人意识到要远离该死的战场，越远越好，于是他们加入了宪兵团，完全不再在乎自己的表现如何，暗自庆幸自己不用再被如此虐待。”  
“根据某些人或者大多数情况的人来看，逆境才能爆发出他们的潜能。“埃尔文不容置喙得说着，瞥了一眼着利威尔， “还有痛苦。”  
利威尔也回看了他一阵，脸颊上若隐若现得泛起别样的色彩。  
“我不是普通人，“ 埃尔文似乎察觉利威尔到话语中有一丝痛楚，让他感到有点抱歉。  
”我也不是，“他温柔得答道，”但这没有关系。“  
利威尔喝了一口咖啡作为回应，继续道：“昨天那些孩子们知道如果他们失误，我会惩罚他们，为此害怕到想死。你不认为那很糟嘛？”  
埃尔文走过来，坐在沙发上，递给利威尔半根小面包和一些他买的新鲜奶酪。 “是的。”他附和道，背靠沙发， “当你这么威胁他们的时候，我确实觉得那很糟。”  
利威尔点点头，将注意力转移到食物上。他们在沉默中吃完了早餐。利威尔拿起半空的咖啡杯递给了埃尔文。  
他说：“这是最后一点咖啡了，你得多喝一点。喝完吧。”  
“谢谢。”埃尔文一饮而尽。咖啡仍然温暖，利威尔在利民啊中加入了一点蜂蜜，很好地减淡了苦味，“顺便一提，我想今天早上我们将会有一个有趣的访客。”  
利威尔只是扬了扬眉毛。  
“一个大学女生，”埃尔文说道， “她从某个地方听说了我们，鬼知道在哪里，她似乎非常热衷于以某种方式为你的训练出谋划策。”  
“大学里来的人。”利威尔盯着他的面包复述道。  
“嗯。她有点……很奇怪。”  
利威尔耸了耸肩。 “如果她有用，那就有用。如果没用，那就没有。无论什么情况，我只剩两天了。”  
埃尔文震了一下。  
他当然知道，时间有限，毕竟形势比人强，埃尔文的脑海里不时得会闪过利威尔很可能要面临死亡的结局。早餐后，利威尔和他一路来到了训练场，利威尔的存在让他感到安心。他一直在思考着未来，思考着他为哈姆林团长和其他人撰写的报告，思考着他向皮克西斯等人提出的主张，以及如何逐渐稳定地领导他们的部对变得更团结，更机动。所有这些设想，都有利威尔在内，而利威尔就安静得徘徊在他触手可及的地方。  
然而，一个新的景象在他脑海里冒了出来：他的手伸进利威尔的头发，向后扯着他的脑袋，男孩的脸变得紧绷，隐隐发白，裸露的脖子迎着刀口，而他的父亲，安布里元帅以及其他所有人都满怀沮丧地望着他，等待着他兑现自己的承诺。他甚至想到了利威尔尚有余温的鲜血流满了他的双手，利威尔就这样带着前夜相同的倔强死在了他的手里。  
当埃尔文的手拍了拍利威尔的脑袋，利威尔抬头看着埃尔文，但没有任何抗议，他苍白的眼睛搜扫了一遍埃尔文的脸。  
“离开审判还有很多天。”埃尔文说着，放开了他，站起来拿起他的制服。

当他们来到培训课程时，受训人员已经在等他们了。他们以明显的热情向利威尔打着招呼，尽管他们中的大多数人似乎并不确定如何称呼他，因为他们已经习惯了用军衔称呼别人。  
“我们昨晚也练习了！”前一天的那个女孩叽叽喳喳得说道。她高过利威尔几英寸，但她的姿势却是那样得急切和顺从，“库尔特和法拉第终于做到了！您应该已经看过它们，就像您说的那样！当加速下降时–  
“哦？”利威尔说着，一脸疑问得看着他们，训练生们都脸红着点了头，显然很是高兴。 “很好，我告诉过你没事的。无论如何，如果今天也失败了，没关系，继续努力就行。”  
“我们一定会坚持的，”法拉第说。他就是第一个来请求利威尔教学的男孩，顶着一头黑发。他骄傲的笑容与他第一次见到埃尔文时那种紧张而又绷紧的表情截然不同。埃尔文笑了。  
利威尔说道：“所有人都做得很好，你们进步了很多。”  
学员们齐刷刷得一同转向了他，他们灿烂而激动的表情充满了感激和自豪，冲走了埃尔文内心深处的恐惧。利威尔是对的。学员们知道利威尔在乎自己的进步，而且如果失败了，他也不会斥责他们。因此，这些士兵们根本不怕失败，不惧怕领导者。只有巨人可以引起他们的恐惧，而这些士兵们可以按照他的方式进行战斗。

当韩吉来到训练场的时候，训练兵刚刚聚集在起跑平台上。  
她似乎并没有打算安静的进入此地。她从沙地上跑了过来，背着一个沉重的帆布袋，一只手伸向埃尔文，就好像他们是老朋友一样。 “我在这里，我在这里！”她叫道， “抱歉，我花了一些时间才把所有设备堆在一起！我错过了什么吗？”  
埃尔文瞥了一眼利威尔，他栖居在赛道的最高杆上，警惕得审视着这个鲁莽的新人。 “你什么都没错过，”埃尔文回答道，对着她示意， ”过来站在我边上，新兵们要开始热身了。”  
“啊，好棒！我希望看到……他在那里！你好啊！”韩吉朝利威尔挥了挥手，后者眨了眨眼，这一次他有些惊讶， “等你有时间，能下来一下吗？我想看看你的牙齿！”  
利威尔看着埃尔文，好像隐隐约约在责怪他的样子。埃尔文耸了耸肩，藏起了笑容，“她是个学者，”他喊道，“她都非常想帮助我们。我之前告诉过你了。”  
“她别想搞到我的牙”，利威尔像猫一样的弹了起来，一副打算开溜的模样。  
韩吉大笑， “我可不想要你的牙， 我只想看看！看一个人的牙齿，可以知道很多关于他们的信息。”  
“不，” 利威尔给了埃尔文一个苦涩的表情，跳到平台上加入了新兵的训练。

当利威尔带领学员完成当天的训练后，他故意忽略了他们俩。这使埃尔文不得不独自面对韩吉，消化她的那些话。韩吉切换话题的速度像闪电一般，说话方式又自由散漫，但一旦习惯了这些，埃尔文惊讶得发现，她似乎对战斗以及巨人了如指掌。  
韩吉告诉他，宪兵团有一次抓住了一个巨人，当时她还是玛丽亚墙内的训练生。那是个小型巨人，大约六，七米，吃掉了几名重要的军官。宪兵团想要找回军官们的立体机动装置。虽然在她看来，这相当奇怪，立体机动装置都没啥差别。韩吉请求宪兵们将抓住的巨人保留几天，以便她仔细检查，顺便也画了些草图。巨人们的生理构造确实很奇怪，但是仍然很人性化。她问埃尔文，：“你知道吗，当切断巨人的肢体时，它实际上比想象的要轻得多。即使看起来很重，但那些肉体的内部几乎是空心的。”  
“他们感到悲伤吗？”埃尔文问道，瞥见利威尔向他们走来，他显然对此十分好奇。韩吉似乎没有注意到，她摇了摇头。  
“我不这么认为。那个巨人只有一只手臂，却想试图抓住我，照道理它应该不太高兴，但它似乎没有一点困扰。我不认为它们会像人类一样有情绪波动，应该有其他因素在驱使它们，但也显然不是饥饿，因此它们也不像正常的动物。他们就，就很奇怪和虚无。”  
埃尔文一直在仔细得听着，所以当利威尔从绳索上挂下来，随意得出现在他旁边时，他并没有被吓到。  
“傀儡，”他说道。  
韩吉看了他一眼，眼神锐利，“什么？”  
利威尔抬头看着他们上方的平台，显然是想避开她的视线。 “傀儡。”他说道，埃尔文可以听出来他声音中微弱的犹豫，就像他不确定是否应该和他们说这个词一样，“这是一种生物，来自我们其中的一支。”  
“神秘主义者的一支？”韩吉说道，她的声音里充满了兴致，“哦。麻烦解释一下？”  
利威尔叹了口气道，“它们是由灰尘或黏土组成的生物，”缓缓说道，避免注视着它们中的任何一个，“通常由圣人制造，圣人被称作拉比。 傀儡是人形的，但通常更大更结实。然后，拉比通过一些方式赋予它生命……”他停顿了一下，显然是在斟酌自己的用语，“比如在它们的额头上写上真言，或者将神灵的名字写在纸上，然后放进它们的嘴里。“ 他有观察了一下埃尔文和韩吉质疑的神情，继续说道“在大多数传说中，他们要么是为拉比工作，要么是为了保护同族免受外来者的侵害。”  
“我明白了。”埃尔文喃喃地说道，他既不能完全确定他应该说什么，也不能放任利威尔局促不安。和他们以外的其他人讨论此类事情，将成为被指控为异端甚至是叛国罪的依据。幸好韩吉只是一脸好奇，没有一点儿因此感到被羞辱或者不安。  
“它们听话吗？”她问道，“他们会有可能变坏吗？那如何让它们停止工作？”  
远处一名学员撞上了模拟用的巨人，发出一阵刺耳的哐哐声。利威尔并没有向那里看去。  
他说：“当拉比写下真言时，那是神圣的语言。如果删除其中一部分，则就意味着傀儡的死亡。或者从它们嘴里取出神灵，它就不再有感知，很快也会死亡。”他终于看向了韩吉， “但有些时候它们也会变坏，嗯，有时它们会太活跃，或者太听话。”  
“太听话了？”  
利威尔说：“你不能用模糊的指令命令傀儡，必须用很具体的语言。否则，它们会发现漏洞。比如告诉一个傀儡去取水，它可能会先去拿一个水桶，拿给你看，然后再扔掉。诸如此类的这种事儿，最后结局得挺糟糕的，拉比们不知道怎样再控制它们了。“他怂了怂肩，”这只是个故事，不管怎么样，也不是什么真的。“  
“也许是真的。”韩吉若有所思地说， “也许如果我们好好得检查一下巨人的脖子，也许就会发现其中藏着神灵呢？”  
“如果真是这样，这意味着墙外有人故意制造它们，不是吗？”埃尔文说道。不是问题本身，而是他的这种想法本身让他感到脊椎发凉。  
“我真非常怀疑这一点，”利威尔直白得回道， “无论如何，这就是我记得的东西。”  
“真相与死亡，”韩吉沉思着，用手指轻轻地抚摸着下巴，“我不曾想它们是一体两面。”  
“关于自我的真相？” 利威尔烦躁得摆弄着立体机动装置， “如果你连自己是谁都不知道，和死了没差别。我们是去干活，还是在这里讨论哲学？我真的没有时间搞这些。”  
埃尔文说：“据说，知己知彼，方能百战百胜。”他惊讶自己居然能从脑海里翻出来这么句话，“知己不知彼，百战胜五十。不知己，也不知彼，屡战屡败。”  
韩吉微微一笑，表情有些狡猾。她说：“这也是出自某本异端的书。好像是叫什么《冲突的产生》, 不是吗？。”  
“我在空闲时间还是读了点书的，”埃尔文说。  
“我看出来了。”韩吉回答道。  
“如果你们两个要站在一起调情，我要走了，”利威尔打断了两人， “玩得开心。”他扣下了机关，装置里的绳索卷了起来，把他带向空中，又一脚蹬在平台上越过他们的头顶，直直得飞向训练兵们。  
“你觉得他以后会让我检查他吗？”韩吉满怀希望地问道。  
“我不认为会有什么新发现，”埃尔文看着利威尔开始对某个学员的安全带挑刺儿，又补了一句 “至少从他身上不会有什么发现。”他抓到了韩吉脸上失望的表情，“你应该把利威尔堵住，这样就有足够的时间去给他讲一讲，你刚和我说的那番关于巨人们的生理学演讲。他可能会对此有点反感，但我认为他会很好地利用这些信息。”  
“哦？” 韩吉反应过来。埃尔文对她脸上泛起的感激之情有些惊讶，“你是这么想的？你是真的这样想吗？抱歉，我太习惯别人一直叫我滚蛋，或者警告我因违反一堆了命令而身处危险之中，唉，这种那种的。”她笑了，“我会尽力的，史密斯中尉。”

那天晚上，韩吉在训练兵训练完后不久就离开了，当然在此之前，她给利威尔就关于巨人生理学方面的研究来了个长篇大论的演讲，利威尔天生厌世的表情，随着每一分钟的过去，变得越来越黑。韩吉欢天喜地得挥手和他俩告别后，离开了营地。埃尔文来到了利威尔旁边。利威尔瞪着韩吉离开的背影。  
“你对她有什么看法？”他说。  
利威尔没有抬头看他，漫不经心得靠在埃尔文身边和腿上，“她很聪明，你应该留下她。”  
“什么，像留下你那样嘛？”埃尔文微笑看着利威尔。  
利威尔哼了一声， “哼，绝对没人像我这样被留下来的。”


End file.
